


Семья – это главное

by OldWich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Название: Семья – это главноеАвтор: OldWichБета: Анжелика-АннаРазмер: миди, 6100 словКанон: «Сверхъестественное»Пейринг/Персонажи: Винчестеры в количестве, ангелы, архангелы (дублем), Бобби Сингер вер.2.0, Артур Кетч, голуби, летучие мыши, прочие невинные жертвыКатегория: дженЖанр: юмор, стёбРейтинг: G, PG-13Краткое содержание: «Любишь Винчестеров – получай полный комплект»Примечание: События после 13 сезона.Предупреждения: Жестокие спойлеры к 12-14 сезонам; текст, как и канон, может вызвать неоднозначные чувства у верующих авраамических религий.





	Семья – это главное

Сидриэль бежал по коридорам, как пятиклассник, опаздывающий на урок. Так сказали бы те, кто побывал внизу, но таких Сидриэлю не встретилось. Ему вообще никто не встретился в пустых стерильно-белых безнадёжно-бесконечных пространствах. Конечно, ангелам бегать не полагается, да и коридоры Рая не предназначены для перемещений на своих (или чужих) двоих. Ангелу полагается величественно материализоваться перед нужной дверью, открыть её и войти внутрь в сиянии горнего света, неся душе, заключённой в посмертную ячейку, свет Великой Истины. Но проблема Сидриэля и маленькой горстки ангелов, оставшихся в живых после всех революций, войн и непродуманных авантюр, заключалась в том, что величественно возникать, нести хоть какой-то свет и вообще ангельствовать было нечем. Сил не было не то что взмахнуть крыльями, но и как-то держать эти двери, забери их Отец, закрытыми. И Сидриэль трусил по бесконечным коридорам, торопясь и одновременно молясь непонятно кому (не Отцу уж точно), чтобы заветная дверь Самого Главного Кабинета приближалась как можно медленнее. Потому что весть, которую он нёс временно исполняющей обязанности Главы Рая Наоми (странное поветрие среди тех, кто побывал внизу, брать людские имена) была не слишком приятной. А все знают, что принято делать с гонцами, приносящими такие вести.   
  
Он затормозил перед высокой белой дверью, попытался перевести дыхание, вспомнил, что лёгкие ему не полагаются, так что нечего и время тянуть, взялся за ручку и, на всякий случай зажмурившись, потянул на себя.  
  
– Госпожа, я виноват…  
– Что случилось, мальчик мой? – коктейль из усталости, участия со слабой ноткой удивления в голосе Наоми слегка вдохновил – начальница в спокойном расположении духа, значит, возможно, обойдётся без особых репрессий.  
– Душа, госпожа. Она сбежала…  
– Какая душа? – раздражения или гнева Сидриэль не уловил и осмелился приоткрыть один глаз.  
  
В смысле, чуть приподнять вуаль, наглухо закрывшую его сущность от окружающего мира, но он предпочитал думать о себе так же, как те, кто побывали внизу, что у него есть глаза, уши и прочие забавные, но удобные органы, разделяющие поступающую информацию о мире на локальные струи – звуки отдельно, свет отдельно. Так, разделённая на составляющие, начальница ему даже нравилась – седая женщина с удивительно приятными голубыми глазами. Он слышал термин «тётушка», не особо понял его, но уяснил, что это существо должно быть добрым, всепрощающим и поощряющим не за определённые поступки, а просто так. Наоми сейчас играла «тётушку», и Сидриэль отпустил себя ещё чуть-чуть, настолько, чтобы, почти не запинаясь, выпалить:  
  
– Душа Джона Винчестера покинула свою ячейку и устремилась на землю. Это моя вина, госпожа, я был занят в блоке «С»: Бобби Сингеры опять решили устроить совместную пьянку, пришлось конфисковывать амброзию и разгонять по ячейкам. Я непременно узнаю, как они её достают, но догнать душу – не по силам мне…  
– Ай-яй-яй! – Наоми свела тонкие брови и, кажется, даже погрозила пальчиком, но Сидриэль отнёс это к помехам, искажающим ангельское восприятие. – Ты был небрежен, мой мальчик! Сутки карцера. Отправляйся немедленно!  
– Но душа… и амброзия, – Сидриэль чуть не заплакал от несправедливости наказания – он все свои силы отдавал поддержанию Рая, не его вина, что сил этих было так мало! Сколько Отец заложил, столько и отдавал, а его в карцер, как какого-нибудь Гадриэля, пропустившего Змея в Эдем!  
– Немедленно, я сказала!   
  
Сидриэль вылетел за дверь, подрожал подбородком, сдерживая рыдания. Потом вспомнил, что ни слёзных желез, ни гортани у него по-прежнему нет. А в карцере темно и тихо. И самое главное – ни одной души! Откуда взялись силы на то, чтобы телепортироваться к двери из плотнейшего небесного вещества, он не понял, разве что задняя часть ощущалась как-то не так. Если бы Сидриэль описал свои чувства одному из братьев, побывавших внизу, они бы сказали, что он получил пинок под мягкую часть тела, но вокруг не было никого, и ангел, открыв тяжёлую дверь карцера, просто рухнул на жёсткую лежанку, ныряя в темноту, пустоту и холод, как в нирвану.  
  
Наоми проводила отключившегося ангела, убрала виртуальный глаз. Скорее, чувствительный отросток, усмехнулась она, вспомнив буйную фантазию людей. Как ни называй, за мальчишкой нужен пригляд. Он, конечно, наивный, но если бы она не смахнула со стола расчёты и механизмы, даже у малыша тридцати тысяч лет от роду могли возникнуть вопросы. Наоми открыла ящик стола, достала секстант и внимательно рассмотрела. Кажется, цел. Всё-таки люди умеют и придумывать, и делать удивительные вещи. И в некоторых других аспектах они тоже ничего…   
  
Как к Наоми пришла мысль обратиться за помощью к «королевскому пирату», она и сама не помнила, но пират оказался не только приятным собеседником и прекрасным учителем. Она вспомнила, чем заканчивались обычно их уроки, и решила, пока Сидриэль отсыпается, а остальные пашут за себя и за того ангела, снова навестить душку-Френсиса. В конце концов, она тоже заслужила отдых – не так-то просто подстроить открытие одной-единственной ячейки именно в тот момент, который ей нужен, и тогда, когда под данной точкой Рая проплывает совершенно определённая точка Америки, одновременно подкинув в ячейку Бобби Сингера (того самого, не Роберто и не Робертины, не перепутай, дорогой!), заветную бутылку амброзии. От сердца оторвала, можно сказать, хотя ангелам сердца и не положено. Дальше от неё не зависело ничего, а в душе Джона-папу-ему-в-помощь-Винчестера Наоми была уверена. Это не душа, это взбесившийся бульдозер, если кто и может помочь в сложившейся безвыходной ситуации, то только он, а не Кастиэль. Наоми нахмурилась – столько надежд возлагала она на ангела с нестандартным складом ума, а тот поступил как обычно – слинял вниз к своим разлюбезным Винчестерам, в число которых включил и мальчика-нефилима. Но Наоми не была бы собой, если бы не захотела отомстить. Любишь Винчестеров – получай полный комплект. Наоми открыла дверь заветной ячейки и улыбнулась приветливо засиявшим серым глазам. Нет, Френсис, определённо, душка, а обучение людской науке продолжения рода стоит продлить ещё на несколько сеансов.  
  


***

  
Джон прошёл сплошную облачность, краем сознания отметив, что не почувствовал вообще ничего, и ускорился. Там, внизу, что-то звало его. Пустое вместилище, брошенный дом, тело на больничной койке, жизнедеятельность в котором поддерживалась только аппаратами. Перед внутренним взором Джона (внешнего пока не было) промелькнула картина с телом сына, подключённым к аппаратам и таким же опустевшим, но Джон усилием воли заставил её исчезнуть. Он тогда поступил правильно – Дин должен был жить, и он жил, и даже оправдал надежды отца. Почти. Потому что то, о чём судачили эти надменные пернатые сучки, было неприемлемо. Дин стал сосудом архангела? Он что, совсем ум потерял? Ничего, скоро папа вернётся и вобьёт ему мозги, как это и положено – ремнём через тыльную часть. Джон перешёл на совсем уже сверхсветовую скорость, обо что-то крепко приложился и от неожиданности открыл глаза.   
  
Над ним склонилось усталое и недовольное мужское лицо с трёхдневной щетиной, мешками под глазами и искривлённым носом. Джон машинально двинул кулаком прямо по этому носу. Вокруг заахали, раздалось несколько женских и мужских возгласов. Джон сел, оглядываясь. Он был в палате, на полу напротив койки расселся мужик в зелёном врачебном халате. Он прижимал к носу испачканный красным платок. Вокруг рассредоточились пяток женщин разного возраста и парочка хмурых мужиков. Искреннюю радость он разглядел только на лице самой старшей, лет пятидесяти.  
  
– Винсент, сынок, я так счастлива, что ты очнулся! – залепетала она и полезла обниматься.   
Джон поймал её руки и мягко, насколько мог, отодвинул от себя.  
– Винса здесь больше нет, мэм. Меня зовут Джон.  
  
Как он отбрехался от возрадовавшегося семейства – ещё бы, этот Винс за пятнадцатилетнюю карьеру торчка попил из них кровушки столько, что любой вампир от зависти удавится, Винчестер не запомнил – все силы ушли на то, чтобы освоиться в нескладном и порядком изношенном теле. Что удивительно – тело с каждой минутой становилось и послушнее, и сильнее. Врач, когда остановил кровь, сунул Джону потёртое портмоне с водительскими правами, карточкой с обломанным уголком, водительским удостоверением и ключами от раздолбанного пикапа. Доктор оказался нормальным мужиком, да и нервы у него были крепкие – ни права качать, ни истерики закатывать не стал, спровадил всю компанию на улицу и свалил в приёмный покой – очередного болезного принимать.   
  
Теперь Джон трюхал в полуразвалившемся пикапе на восток, в маленький городишко в Канзасе под названием Лебанон, где с какой-то радости поселились его сыновья, и раздумывал, как бы не засветиться при смене машины. За тринадцать лет, что его не было на Земле, люди умудрились напихать камеры слежения куда надо и не надо, приходилось быть осторожнее. Карточка, которой было не воспользоваться, права, которые тоже нужно сменить, потому что тыкать копу в нос бумажку с чужой рожей как-то несолидно.  
  
Из разбитого ровно пополам зеркала заднего вида на Джона глянули уже совсем прежние, тёмно-карие глаза. Даже разрез изменился – ещё пару часов назад он с отвращением ловил взгляд круглых мутно-серых гляделок. И щетина заметно поседела, а волосы на голове, наоборот, потемнели. Да и тощие палки, заменявшие убогому конечности, сами собой наливались упругими мышцами охотника. Тело менялось под нового хозяина, что Джона вполне устраивало. Хорошо, хоть дылдой покойник был приличной, как раз на семейные Винчестеровские шесть футов с двумя дюймами. Ничего, до Лебанона осталось всего шесть часов пути, к этому времени Джон полностью обживётся в своём новом вместилище, придумает план по изгнанию постороннего из тела сына и приведению обоих своих сыновей в разум. А для чего ещё нужны родители?  
  


***

  
Сэм закончил последний символ и ещё раз внимательно оглядел рисунок, сверяясь со сложной схемой в толстенном талмуде. Ошибки допустить было нельзя — вызвать архангела это вам не коробочку на перекрёстке закопать. И с защитой перебарщивать неправильно — архангел-то в теле брата, а вредить Дину Сэм хотел ещё меньше, чем схлопотать звездюлей от разозлившегося Михаила.  
  
– Вроде бы всё верно. Давай, Кас, лей масло, только смотри, чтобы символы не попортились.  
– Не попортятся.   
  
Ангел, вернувшийся год назад из-за грани, напоминал их друга разве что внешностью и готовностью помогать. Нынешний Кастиэль был намного жёстче прошлого, и что творилось в его прошедшей посмертие голове, понять стало ещё сложнее. Он медленно пошёл по кругу, выливая святое масло тонкой струйкой в стыки плит вокруг рисунка на полу собора. Сэм очередной раз позавидовал точности глазомера и твёрдости руки нечеловеческого существа – на гладкий камень не попало ни капли, стороннему глазу линия и не заметна, даже если это глаз архангела.  
  
– Всё, можешь читать заклинание вызова, – Кас убрал кувшин за колонну.  
– А почему не ты? – Сэм не то чтобы волновался, просто обычный мандраж перед делом, пару раз вдохнуть-выдохнуть, и пройдёт.   
– Михаил сразу поймёт, что вызывает ангел. Я ему не интересен, ко мне он не прилетит.  
– А я, значит, интересен? – Сэм поднял глаза от книги.  
– Ты – Винчестер, – коротко, как он теперь почти всегда говорил, ответил Кастиэль. – А значит, придумал очередную глупость. Он явится, чтобы оказаться в первых рядах на этом представлении.  
– Спасибо, Кас, – Сэм попробовал вложить в голос весь сарказм, который смог нагрести. – Я знал, что ты настоящий друг.  
– Не за что, – пожал плечами невозмутимый ангел. – Я всегда верил в вас с Дином, и вы ещё ни разу меня не подвели.  
  
Сэм ещё немного посверлил Каса укоризненным взглядом, но с того укоризна стекала, не оставляя и следа на бежевом плаще, так что он вздохнул и, мысленно перекрестившись, начал:  
  
– Dhat kann ec it fiotanda,   
Ef ec scal firdha lidhi   
Teli a tiva for…  
  
Михаил возник точно в середине вызывающего сигила, окинул взглядом стены и потолок церкви, чуть внимательнее присмотрелся к витражам.  
– А почему сюда? – спросил архангел низким хрипловатым голосом Дина. – Навевает приятные воспоминания?  
  
Сэм во все глаза рассматривал брата. Вроде бы выглядит неплохо. Чисто выбрит, щегольски одет. Конечно, Дину бы и в голову не пришло напяливать кашемировое пальто на костюм-тройку от Бриони, но смотрится он в этом наряде потрясающе естественно, как будто лет двести только так и одевался. Волосы скрыты под кепкой, которую архангел и не подумал снимать в храме божьем. Вот тебе и сыновье почтение. Даже скульптурные губы и ярко-зелёные глаза те же, и взгляд их так же холоден, как когда Дин смотрел не на Сэма, а на тварей, которые Сэму угрожали. Только самого Дина за этим взглядом не было. Ничего, будем работать.  
  
– Навевает, но не приятные и, надеюсь, не только мне, – ответил он архангелу, стараясь незаметно повернуть в руке зажигалку, чтобы было удобнее щёлкнуть. – Дину давно пора вспомнить, кто в доме хозяин!  
– Зря орёшь, – Михаил поднял голову под высокий потолок, провожая взглядом стаю вспугнутых голубей. – Дин занят.   
– Чем это?   
– Тебя спасает. А может, Мэри или Джека, Чарли… Кевина. Если честно, я не в курсе его очередных фантазий, я только задаю направление, а остальное он додумывает сам.   
– Кевина я тебе ещё припомню, – мрачно пообещал Сэм и снова повысил голос: – Дин! Ты уже всех спас, пришло время спасать себя!  
Лицо Михаила на мгновенье дрогнуло, черты как будто чуть смягчились, но тут же снова закаменели.   
– Не надейся, тебе до него не достучаться, – криво ухмыльнулся архангел.  
  
Но Сэм понял, что достучаться, кажется, удастся. Надо только не снижать напора и не дать Михаилу убить ни своего весселя, ни его, Сэма. Такого Дин ему точно не простит. Он щёлкнул зажигалкой за спиной и уронил её прямо под ноги. Позади взметнулось пламя, и Сэм рванул наружу сквозь него – иначе было нельзя, архангел наверняка тщательно осмотрел пол между собой и собеседником. Но там было чисто, а тонкий масляный след вилял по стыкам плит там, где Михаил проверять не счёл нужным – только дурак захлопнет себя в огненной ловушке. Или, как выяснилось, Винчестер.   
  
Сэм сбил пламя с джинсов заранее приготовленной тряпкой, водой это масло не потушить, а Кас не помощник – для него оно куда опаснее, чем для человека. К счастью, выше огонь достать не успел, куртка и рубашка не пострадали. Сэм встал поудобнее и только набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы гаркнуть погромче, как хлопнула входная дверь. Пламя на мгновение взметнулось выше, выжигая свежую порцию кислорода.  
  
– Мама? – растерянно спросил Сэм, и тут же понял, что набранный воздух никуда не делся, а спрессовался в груди в увесистый ком, мешая дышать. – Папа?  
– Мы здесь, сынок, – тут же рванула к своему младшему Мэри. – Как он там?  
Она глядела на своего старшего сына, а в глазах её разгорался знакомый упрямый огонь.  
– Откуда взялся отец? – Сэм постарался спросить тихо, но Джон услышал.  
– Откуда? Оттуда! – длинный палец обвинительно поднялся вверх, а потом резко перенаправился на архангела, с интересом рассматривавшего новое лицо. – А ты, пернатозадый, немедленно подавай сюда моего сына!  
– Надо же, как причудливо всё оборачивается, – мурлыкнул в тихом гудении пламени Михаил. – Всего одна не-смерть, а сколько интересных персонажей возникло!  
  
Но Джон не был намерен вести долгие беседы. Он набрал в грудь горячего от близкого пламени воздуха и, вспомнив боевую юность (зрелость и, демоны всё раздери, может, даже, старость), гаркнул:  
– Дин Винчестер! Встать! Смирррно!  
  
Вслед за голубями из-под сводов собора в круговерть полёта рванули летучие мыши, откуда-то раздался мелодичный звон разбитого стекла, за алтарём согласным гудением ответили трубы органа. Михаил вздрогнул, вытянулся во фрунт. В глубине зелёных глаз метнулся страх, и Сэм, который тоже машинально вытянулся, запихивая маму себе за спину, почему-то подумал, что боялся архангел, а не человек.   
  
– Паразита вон из организма, раз, два!  
  
Михаил сначала побледнел, потом покраснел. Лицо его перекашивало всё сильнее, оттенок кожи темнел, и у Сэма промелькнули одна за другой две мысли: очень скоро воздух в соборе будет непоправимо испорчен и нехорошо, что архангел окружён пламенем – полыхнуть-то может изрядно.  
  
Но вместо этого тело вдруг запрокинуло голову, кепка упала на пол, изо рта Дина, теперь уже точно Дина, рванул вверх бело-голубой столб света. Он завернулся спиралью и вылетел в ближайший витраж. Снова где-то посыпались стёкла, хотя именно этот витраж остался цел.   
  
Дин чуть пошатнулся, в центр собора метнулся Кас, который всё это время занимал стратегически важное место за колонной. В руках у него был мешок с песком, который он высыпал в пламя, образуя проход. Но выйти из круга Дин не успел – его чуть не снесли одновременно рванувшие к нему Сэм и Мэри. Ангел, который предугадал это движение буквально за наносекунду и успел телепортироваться, чтобы не затоптали и не опрокинули в огонь, снова материализовался внутри круга чтобы принять деятельное участие в обнимашках.   
  
– Сэмми, мама, Кас, – на глазах Дина блеснули слёзы. – Постойте, мне кажется, или папа…  
  
Винчестеры (включая ангела) молча расступились, и перед взором вернувшегося блудного сына предстал грозный отец, освещённый всполохами бушующего с обеих сторон прохода пламени.   
  
– Ой…  
– Сколько раз?! – голос Джона Винчестера привычно облетел собор, пробуждая стаи, орган и витражи. – Сколько раз я повторял вам, обалдуи, чтобы вы не тянули в рот всякую гадость? Особенно если она разговаривает!  
– Не смей орать на моих сыновей! – мама Мэри вышла из круга, воинственно выставив на мужа тщательно скрытый рубашками и куртками бюст. – Как ты их растил, так они и поступают! И мы ещё поговорим о твоих методах воспитания!  
  
Папа Джон, слегка опешив от такого напора, сделал шаг назад, что позволило просочиться из круга всей компании. Ангел утянул Сэма и Дина за свою колонну, где у него ещё оставались запасы масла, песка, а так же пулемётов, автоматов, несколько ящиков противоангельских патронов, связка ангельских и один архангельский клинок. Кастиэль был очень запасливым и домовитым ангелом.   
  
– Не помнишь, это у них надолго? – спросил брата Сэм, плюхаясь на ящик с патронами.  
– Издеваешься? – тут же откликнулся Дин. Он подозрительно посмотрел на предложенное ему сиденье, молча стащил с ангела плащ, сложил его в несколько раз, застелил испачканный оружейным маслом ящик, и только потом примостил сверху свой зад в дорогущих брюках. – Мне и пяти лет не было, когда это всё закончилось. Конечно, я ничего не помню.   
  
Кастиэль проводил одёжку печальным взглядом и тут же отрастил себе новый бежевый плащ, такой же помятый, как и предыдущий.   
– Насколько я могу судить из знания человеческой натуры, это на полчаса. Потом им захочется перевести спор в горизонтальную плоскость и, возможно, Винчестеров станет больше.  
– Кас!  
– Типун тебе на язык!   
  
Сэм и Дин, как всегда, отреагировали одномоментно, чем окончательно уверили ангела в том, что самое страшное позади. Он передвинул третий ящик так, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать ссору Джона с Мэри, и уселся, опустив подбородок на кулак и уперев локоть в колено. Да, Винчестеры ещё ни разу его не подвели. В том, что касается зрелищ, так уж точно.  
  


***

  
В окружном госпитале города Линкольн (не тот Линкольн, что в Небраске, а тот, что в Канзасе) в палате интенсивной терапии собрался небольшой консилиум. Правда, врач присутствовал только один и единственное, о чём он мечтал, это о том, чтобы эти странные белые, собравшиеся у постели чернокожего коматозника, или наконец разрешили отключить аппараты, или оплатили ещё одну неделю существования безнадёжного овоща. У них, конечно, были ещё оплаченные сутки, но впереди уикэнд, а возвращаться сюда с озера, бросая удочки и уютный домик, у доктора не было ни малейшего желания. Так давайте закончим всё сегодня – или платим, или гуд бай, красавчик. Жаль, конечно, такие ресницы, от которых тень лежит едва не до середины шоколадных щёк, но ничего не поделаешь – очнуться этому телу не суждено.  
  
Бобби Сингер (не тот, который в Раю, а тот, который из мира Апокалипсиса) потёр щетину, пересчитывая в уме бюджет их небольшой коммуны на ближайшую неделю. Винчестеры, конечно, молодцы, вытащили их, приютили, даже продукты таскают. Но где они их берут – вот вопрос! Никто из них на официальную работу не ходит, так откуда деньги? Кетч, вернувшийся со своих кетчевых дел, подкинул, спасибо ему. Ровена с Чарли шлют иногда. Тоже вопрос – что делают эти две рыжие парочкой и с чего они так сдружились? Если не давать девчонкам из отряда денег на косметику (ишь, дорвались, скоро, глядишь, ещё и платья научатся носить), а мальчикам на курево, то шесть дней оплатить можно. Ладно, семь – полбутылки виски, которую Бобби припрятал в тумбочке, придётся растягивать ещё на неделю. А тело нужно сохранить – Михаилу, которого Сэм с Касом и Мэри скоро выгонят из Дина, – нужно будет тело. Это вот для него подходило неплохо, чем новое искать, лучше в старом поселиться, даже основательно потрёпанном, но привычном. А для них, людей, хорошо, что тело потрёпано – так будет легче сцеживать у архангела благодать для возвращения в мир Апокалипсиса.  
  
Бобби мысленно запнулся, когда осознал, что назвал бывший свой мир так, как называли его местные. Не «мой», не «дом». Почему-то домом ему ощущался бункер, а роднёй – эта ненормальная семейка. Бобби и сам не заметил, когда все трое Винчестеров (четверо с Джеком? Пятеро с Кастиэлем?) стали для него своими. Просто однажды явилась женщина, которая умерла лет пять назад, и сообщила, что он вырастил её детей, которых у неё отродясь не было. Потом пропала куда-то, а снова появилась с парнем, способным уничтожать отряды ангелов щелчком пальцев. Потом появились те самые сыновья – бугаи, сразу видно, ни недоедания в детстве, ни рахита с ними и рядом не пробегало. Просто как-то так взяли и забрали весь его отряд в сверкающую щель, он и обдумать-то всё толком не успел, раз – и уже другой мир. Поначалу Бобби ещё вспоминал об оставшихся соратниках, но чем дальше, тем реже. Навалились новые заботы – явился местный Люцифер и сделал из нефилима Джека простого измученного мальчишку-человека, без всяких этих фокусов со щелчками пальцев. Следом примчался апокалиптический Михаил, после всяких штучек-дрючек оседлал Дина и унёсся исследовать новые горизонты. Получалось, что поле битвы переместилось в этот мир. Там, дома, оставшиеся люди добьют ангелов, без архистратига тем скоро придёт полный абзац. А здесь он, Бобби, нужен. У него есть опыт партизанской войны и охрененная способность выживать в любых условиях. Только базу он в Су-Фоллс делать не будет. Эта Америка почему-то оказалась явственно теплее домашней, но даже и в ней он больше отмораживать задницу в северных штатах не намерен. В Калифорнии тоже есть рощи, это ангелам пофиг, где воевать, а людям лучше партизанить в тепле.   
  
О чём думал Артур Кетч, стоя рядом с Бобби Сингером, понять было невозможно – у англичанина на лице не отражалось никаких эмоций вообще. Но сердце его, суровое сердце британского летописца, обливалось кровью. Столько усилий положено на завоевание прекрасной женщины! Помог ей освободиться от уз в прямом и переносном смысле, подружился с её детьми, насколько это вообще возможно. Конечно, у нормальной женщины сыновья не могут быть старше мамы, но где в его мире нормальность? Показал в постели такой класс, какого ни с кем в своей жизни не показывал. И вся благодарность – пуля в лоб. Хорошо, хоть Мэри не стала повторять это в мире Апокалипсиса, там у него ещё не было обновлено заклинание Ровены. Зато нынче батарейка опять полностью заряжена, хотя должен он теперь мелкой шотландской ведьме как Америка ООН. Летел на крыльях, явился в бункер, чтобы пасть к ногам любимой женщины, и кого встретил на пороге? Мужа! А любимая женщина, бросив всё, понеслась вместе с ним спасать сыновей, хотя вполне могла сделать это с ним, с Артуром, ведь, в конце концов, у них с Дином завязались уже какие-то отношения, которые с небольшой натяжкой можно назвать дружбой!   
  
Мэгги, стоя рядом со своим командиром, разглядывала исподтишка красавца-англичанина и мысленно вздыхала. Ну почему, почему этот спокойный сильный мужчина сохнет по Мэри Винчестер, а не по ней, Мэгги? Ведь она и моложе, и красивее, и детей или мужа у неё нет. А этой Мэри, между прочим, шестьдесят три! И что из того, что тридцать три года она была покойницей! Что такого привлекательного в тридцатилетнем трупе? А тут ещё Бобби не даёт денег на помаду, а по телеку рекламируют новую тушь, и на неё он тоже наверняка не даст. И интересно было бы купить туфли на каблуке и попробовать ходить в них – в кино же ходят! По лесу даже бегают. Ну как в таких условиях завоёвывать мужчину, привыкшего к холёным женщинам с дорогущими духами? Хотя, Мэри не холёная и духами от неё не пахнет – только мылом или костром, когда возвращается с охоты.   
  
И никто-никто не думал о теле, лежащем на больничной койке. Ровно до того момента, как белый столб света буквально вонзился в него, и через секунду это тело уже взметнулось, срывая с головы контакты датчиков, продолжавших дисциплинированно показывать ровную линию отсутствия мозговой активности.  
  
– Меня выгонять! – проревело тело и попыталось вскочить с кровати, но трубки и провода, поддерживавшие в нём жизнь, запутались, едва не уронив это тело на пол.  
Михаил развернулся, вырвал из руки иглу капельницы, сгрёб всё остальное и комком отбросил прочь. Один из проводов обвил ему колено, и он нагнулся, чтобы разорвать его, демонстрируя в разрезе больничной распашонки два аппетитных шоколадных полукружия.   
  
Врач растерянно застыл на месте, Бобби попытался закрыть Мэгги глаза ладонью, но было поздно – полукружия заняли своё прочное место в девичьей памяти. И только Кетч не растерялся. Он начал стрелять ещё в спину архангела, продолжил в грудь, когда тот развернулся, и проложил дорожку дырочек от пуль по стене и потолку, когда летел, отброшенный архангельским телекинезом. Мэгги решила, что белые полукружья должны быть ничуть не хуже шоколадных, а очаровывать мужчин можно поучиться у Ровены – та за триста лет наверняка не одну сотню любовников сменила. И сама она, Мэгги, лучше Мэри, у которой теперь есть собственный муж, такой же высоченный и суровый, как её сыновья. Она отбросила руку Бобби и, взметнув косичками, кинулась к лежащему без сознания Кетчу – оказывать первую помощь, физическую и моральную.  
  


***

  
Сэм, Дин и Кас, наблюдая из-за колонны за ссорой родителей, получали необычный опыт и узнавали о семье и отношениях много нового и интересного. Попутно, чтобы занять руки, они заряжали автоматы антиангельскими пулями. Получать удовольствие эта рутинная работа им нисколько не мешала.  
  
– Ты отнял у моих детей детство! Превратил их жизнь в вечный военный лагерь! – тыкала пальцем Мэри в могучую грудь Джона.  
– Да если бы кое-кто не заключил сделку с демоном, мне бы и не пришлось! – гремел под сводами голос Джона.  
– Ах, так это я виновата?! – голос Мэри взвился до недосягаемых высот, и уставшие голуби только согласно курлыкнули в ответ, заполошно взлетать у них уже не осталось сил. – А ты спроси у иномирян, что случилось с тем миром, где я НЕ заключила этой сделки!  
  
И, как будто предлагая спросить у него, между ссорящимися Винчестерами возник иномирный Михаил. Правда, рта раскрыть ему не дали – спереди и сзади в него вонзились два ангельских клинка, а от колонны прилетели сразу три автоматные очереди. Реакция у всех Винчестеров оказалась одинаково хорошей, даже у ангела.   
  
Силой ударов архангела отнесло в центр круга вызова, благо огонь уже начал потухать и то, что Михаил своим телом сгрёб весь песок из прохода, ничему уже помешать не могло.  
  
– Вот-вот! Видишь? – обвинительно тыкала окровавленным клинком в сторону слабо шевелящегося архангела Мэри. – Да если бы не мои дети, у нас бы тоже такой Михаил сейчас правил!  
– Это и мои дети! – тыкал в сторону колонны таким же окровавленным клинком Джон. – И если бы не моё воспитание, может, он бы сейчас и правил!  
  
Михаил потряс головой, приходя в себя, и осторожно, по пластунски пересёк круг по прогоревшему участку как можно дальше от ссорящейся пары. Он ещё в полёте трансфигурировал окровавленную больничную распашонку в приличный костюм и плащ, но теперь они тоже были буквально растерзаны клинками и пулями. Джон и Мэри продолжали орать друг на друга, изобретая всё новые обвинения, но природный эмпат Михаил чувствовал между ними не ненависть, а, скорее, разгоравшееся желание. От колонны больше выстрелов не раздавалось, и где-то там было родное, небесное. Там был брат, который мог заслонить его собой от этих страшных людей. Поэтому Михаил решительно изменил направление и пополз к ангелу.   
  
Мэри, машинально продолжая высказывать мужу всё новые обвинения, мысленно не могла не сравнивать его с Кетчем. В той, прошлой жизни, у неё был всего лишь один мужчина, сильный, горячий, порывистый. Теперь, познакомившись с деликатным, удивительно нежным в постели при внешней холодности Артуром, она каким-то задним, двадцать шестым умом, размышляла, кого предпочесть – горячего кареглазого американца или спокойного голубоглазого англичанина? Остальные двадцать пять умов голосовали за мужа, и в пику им Мэри выискивала всё новые вины Джона.   
  
Джон же, разглядывая новую, повзрослевшую и сбросившую мягкую маску домохозяйки жену, удивлялся, как он мог не разглядеть в ней охотницу раньше? Впрочем, когда они были вместе, он даже такого понятия «охотник на нечисть» не мог себе вообразить. Неужели он мог жить без неё целых двадцать лет? И как не потерять её теперь, когда она винит его во всех грехах. Но он не виноват! Он это докажет!   
  
Ссора и не думала стихать. Михаил полз к Кастиэлю. Голуби шёпотом переговаривались с летучими мышами – и у тех, и у других голоса пропали напрочь. Орган согласным гудением поддерживал обе спорящие стороны.  
  
– Мужики, у вас есть, куда спрятаться лет на сто-двести? – жалобно глядя на Сэма и Дина миндалевидными полными слёз глазами спросил доползший, наконец, архангел.   
  
Широкая кровавая полоса его следа не оставляла сомнений в том, что сейчас это его единственное желание. Кас сложил бровки домиком и потянулся к брату закрыть раны. Увы, винчестерство, однажды войдя в кровь, уже оттуда не вымывается, и всех болезных и убогих хочется полечить и приютить. Даже если это бывший диктатор, доведший свой мир до практически полного уничтожения.   
  
– Вообще-то, да, – осторожно начал Дин, переглянувшись с Сэмом. – А ты гарантируешь, что двести лет не будешь оттуда выходить?  
– Папой клянусь! – Михаил стукнул себя кулаком по обрывкам плаща и рубахи на груди. Плеснул очередной фонтанчик крови, архангел охнул, а ангел, воркуя, как голубица-наседка, продолжил колдовать над его ранами.  
  
Дин встал и, поманив за собой Сэма, переместился за следующую колонну, где он мог держать в поле зрения и родителей, и пернатых.   
  
– Сэмми, снимай штаны, – без предисловий обратился он к брату.   
Глаза Сэма увеличились в размерах раза в четыре, из раскосых сделавшись практически квадратными.  
– Дин… Тебе Михаил мозги поджарил?  
– Да ты не бойся, я отвернусь и от остальных тебя загорожу. И никто мне ничего не жарил, – отмахнулся старший. – Ты знаешь место, куда можно запереть архангела с гарантией, что он оттуда не вырвется?  
– Клетка? Звонить Ровене? Но при чём здесь мои штаны?  
  
– Пока Ровена раскачается, Михаил в себя придёт и поймёт, что и сам может прекрасно от наших родителей спрятаться. Надо его брать, пока он тёпленький. Для этого нам нужен ключ от Клетки из четырёх колец Всадников. Три у нас есть, а смертячье я Смертю отдал. Так что нам нужно вызвать Билли и попросить у неё кольцо. Но эта с… Смерть явится только за одним из Винчестеров. Или за Дональдом Трампом. Как сам понимаешь, ни один вариант меня не устраивает. Но у нас же есть Джессика, которой так понравилась твоя…  
– Коллекция по уходу за волосами! – шёпотом взвился Сэм, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Но, к счастью, даже голуби были заняты своими делами.  
– Ага, в количестве одной штуки – «Ниоксин», шампунь и кондиционер в одном флаконе _1_. Ты ему верен последние двадцать лет. Кстати, как тебе вообще пришло в голову купить шампунь для роста волос? Тебе их мало?  
– Я тогда испугался, что лысею.  
– В пятнадцать лет?!  
– Ну да… Ты же понимаешь, девчонки, а тут такой лоб. Но это оказался только лоб.   
– И что, за двадцать лет ты так и не успокоился?   
– Успокоился, но тут встретил дедушку Сэмюэля…  
– Понял, вопрос снят, – Дин испуганно провёл рукой по своему хохолку. Всё-таки, жаба, заставлявшая его все двадцать лет пользоваться шампунем брата, оказалась мудрой… лягухой. Да и отец, во время отсутствия младшего сына продолжавший покупать его шампунь, сильно помог земноводному.  
  
– Но штаны я снимать всё равно не буду! – прошипел младший.   
– Лаадно, маальчики, – тягучий голос Тёмного Жнеца, раздавшийся совсем рядом, заставил подпрыгнуть обоих. – Вот вам кольцо. Сгоняла к Билли, пока вы про шампуни беседовали. А со штанами была хорошая идея, особенно теперь, когда я дала клятву больше не подглядывать за вами в душе.  
  
Джессика подмигнула и протянула Дину серебряное колечко Билли. Сэм достал из заднего кармана три сцепленных вместе кольца Войны, Голода и Чумы. Четвёртое примагнитилось к ним и встало как родное, хотя выглядело не солидным мужским перстнем, а легкомысленным дамским.   
  
– Михаил, – обратился к почти пришедшему в себя архангелу Дин. – Ты знаешь про Клетку?  
– Это которая в Аду? Знаю. Там Люцифер торчал последние тысяч… много, в общем, лет.   
– Ты знаешь, что туда не попасть извне никому, кроме того, у кого ключ?  
– Ещё бы! Я же сам её запирал! – до Михаила, кажется, начало доходить, его посеревшее от переживаний последнего времени лицо, озарилось. – Вы хотите сказать, что у вас есть ключ? Так давайте!  
– Только там уже есть один ты, – начал осторожно Сэм, но договорить не успел. Архангел опустил взгляд на его руки и одним движением выхватил всю конструкцию.  
– Пока, мужики! Держитесь здесь!  
  
Михаил бросил кольца на пол собора, и он начал проваливаться. Дин немного поволновался за родителей, но папа, не прекращая ругаться, оттащил маму от провала, а она в пылу ссоры и внимания не обратила. Михаил прыгнул вниз, на прощание взмахнув рукой. Пол выровнялся, но колец, как в прошлый раз, на нём не было.   
  


***

  
– Люцифер?   
Михаил обернулся. В углу клетки сидел тощий парнишка с пронзительно-голубыми глазищами в пол-лица.   
– Ослеп, что ли? Какой я тебе Люцифер? – видеть самого себя в таком жалком виде Михаилу было неприятно. – Я – это ты, только из другого мира.  
– Как из другого? – местный Михаил встал и оказался неприятно высоким, почти с самого Михаила. – Не могут в одном мире находиться две идентичные сущности!   
  
И тут эта аскарида в драной куртке размахнулась и так приложила Михаила, что он отлетел к противоположной стене. «И тут дерутся», – с неприязнью подумал архангел.   
  
Конечно, если поднапрячься, он мог разорвать эту версию самого себя на кусочки, как уже поступил с двумя Люциферами. Но ведь это был он сам! Пусть не такой опытный в военном деле и выглядящий не очень. Впрочем, после тумаков от Люцифера и непрерывной борьбы с душой Дина Винчестера (это он Сэму мог заливать, что Дин постоянно занят фантазиями, сам-то Михаил помнил, что неугомонный вессель приходил в себя каждый час и тут же начинал буянить), после пары сотен антиангельских пуль хотелось не бить себя, а холить и лелеять. Но пусть эту версию его холят и лелеют другие, ему бы на себя сил хватило. Михаил сжал кулаки и почувствовал в одном из них металлическую каракатицу. Ключ из колец Всадников – он машинально схватил его, летя в бездну, из привычки ничего не бросать, приобретённой в том, бедном мире. Михаил широко улыбнулся и протянул себе-другому ключ на ладони.  
  
– Ну, так и вали отсюда.  
Мальчишка-он осторожно протянул тощую лапку и ухватил кольца.   
– Ты правда выпускаешь меня? И не полетишь следом? И сражаться не будешь?  
– Катись давай, абориген, – ухмыльнулся Михаил, решая, в каком углу Клетки устроить себе спальню.  
  
Белобрысый просиял глазищами, подкинул кольца и исчез в вихре тьмы. Михаил снял пальто и превратил его в спальник. Из пиджака вышла прекрасная подушка. После чего он залез внутрь, поудобнее подбил подушку и блаженно закрыл глаза, окунаясь в любимую домашнюю атмосферу – вспышки молний походили на высверки выстрелов, гром – на артиллерийскую канонаду, ну, а смрад гниющих тел – он везде одинаков. Михаил счастливо вздохнул и погрузился в целительный сон, успев подумать напоследок: «А пацан-то и не знает, в какой Ад его вынесет!»  
  


***

  
Вторично проваливающийся пол собора заставил отвлечься от ссоры и Джона Винчестера. А когда перед ним материализовался Адам, кинуться к нему с объятиями и воплем: «Сынок!»  
– Ах, вот как! У тебя, пока меня не было, ещё и сын появился?! – двадцать шестой ум Мэри Винчестер выдал последний аргумент и схлопнулся под дружный рёв предыдущих двадцати пяти: «Моё! Никому не отдам!» Образ голубоглазого англичанина развеялся, напоследок порадовав картинкой разлетевшихся по бункеру мозгов, крови и осколков черепа. Мэри вспомнила, что особенно противно было убирать волосы, и решила, что её роман с Кетчем закончен, теперь пора всерьёз заняться воспитанием мужа. Дети, слава богу, уже воспитаны, а Джону она пока ещё мозг не вынесла, по крайней мере, в прямом смысле.   
  
– Но, Мэри, тебя не было к тому времени шесть лет! А я же мужчина!   
– Да что ты говоришь?  
– Хочешь доказательств? – голос Джона опустился на пару октав и зажурчал, пробуждая в Мэри тщательно скрываемые от самой себя воспоминания.   
  
Дин дёрнул растерянно стоящего архангела за рукав и оттащил в сторону от уже почти не ссорящихся родителей.  
– Адам здесь?  
– Нет, – замотал головой архангел. – Я его сразу отпустил, а так как его душа чиста, его тут же утянуло наверх. Ну, я пойду?  
– Ага, – Сэм с Дином не поняли, почему у них спрашивают разрешение, но синхронно его дали.  
– Удачи там. И держись, – похлопал старшего брата по плечу Кас.  
  
Михаил отшатнулся, решив для себя, что за время, которое он провёл в клетке, этот мир, похоже, окончательно сошёл с ума. «Будем работать», – решил архангел и стартовал в небо.  
  


***

  
– Итак, братья… и сестра, – подвёл итог мрачный Михаил. – За то время, что меня не было, вы тут окончательно распустились, распоясались и… расстрелялись? Да, наверное. Короче, я вернулся, и вы у меня будете ходить по струночке! Первым делом наделаете новых ангелов!  
– Но, босс, – подала голос Наоми, как самая старшая и занимавшая пост и.о. Бога последние несколько лет. – Мы не умеем! Мы думали, что вы нам сделаете…  
– Если моё имя означает «Тот, кто как Бог», это не означает, что я могу то же, что и папа! – отрезал Михаил. – Поэтому все сейчас же спускаются вниз, на Землю, вливаются в социум и начинают производить ангелов естественными путём!  
– Но… это же означает зачинать нефилимов! – снова влезла настырная ангелица. – А Отец строго-настрого запретил…  
– Ты видишь здесь Отца, Наоми? – сурово свёл брови Михаил. – И я не вижу, – а про себя добавил: «И слава ему за это!» – Поэтому все вниз! К простым движеньям! Тебе, Наоми, можно остаться. Возраст, да и для женщин этот процесс несколько…  
– Нет-нет, – седая ангелица мгновенно сменила внешность, подтянув грудь и разгладив морщинки. – Я уже обладаю некоторым опытом в этой сфере деятельности и хотела бы…  
– Вот и вперёд, – махнул рукой архангел. – А остальные чего стоят? Мне придать вам ускорение?  
  
Через секунду, оставшись в одиночестве в бескрайнем Раю, Михаил выдвинул тайную панель, снял прозрачный колпачок и нажал кнопку «автопилот». Затем, прислушиваясь к исправно гудящим сотням миллиардов ячеек, положил в тайник конструкцию из четырёх колец и задвинул панель. Сел за стол, удовлетворённо огляделся, после чего вытащил лист бумаги, разрезал на одинаковые карточки и начал на них писать: «Мерилин Монро», «Клеопатра», «Екатерина Великая», «Мессалина» и ещё множество имён женщин, при жизни прославившихся красотой и количеством любовников. Он перекладывал карточки то так, то эдак, наконец, махнул рукой, создал лотерейный барабан и запустил их все порхать внутри.   
  
– Ну, на кого папа пошлёт! – сунул руку в барабан архангел.   
  
Потому, что это ангелов он мог просто кинуть в жизнь, и пусть учатся на своих ошибках. Начальнику такое не пристало, начальнику пристало учиться у лучших. Знания у миллиарднолетнего архангела в этих делах, конечно, были, но только теоретические. Опыта сначала Отец мешал набраться, потом верность заветам Отца, а потом глупое желание набить морду брату, которого папа любил больше. Но этот самый брат успел под конец жизни заделать сына, так что старшему брату отставать от младшего как-то не пристало. И вообще, пора заводить свою семью.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _1_  Вот [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=278&v=xv_cbn3tBlI) Джаред как раз и рассказывает про свою «коллекцию». Время начала 4:40.


End file.
